


Filthy PMs

by ClockworkAttorney



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Chris gets kinda cucked by Leon's own fingers lol, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, and toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkAttorney/pseuds/ClockworkAttorney
Summary: Chris recieves an audacious but welcome message from Leon S. Kennedy himself.





	Filthy PMs

**Author's Note:**

> Terms used for Leon's parts are as follow: cunt, slit, dick, hole. If you're uncomfortable with said words you're free to click away. 
> 
> So, this is a small drabble I wrote a while ago. Thought it would be better if I shared it. As a Leon lover, it's my moral obligation to do so😔.  
I'm too tired to beta read so apologies for the possible mistakes you may find. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> If people like it I will post more things like this in the future //wink  
-C.att.

Chris's phone dinged. He distractedly unlocked it, expecting it to be another annoying phone provider's message about a "better" deal-

Oh, it's a message from Leon. Leon who's at home right now, enjoying his few days off. Maybe he wants Chris to pick something up from the store or run some errands. They don't get to spend much time at their shared house, after all. Sometimes they forget stuff and Chris is already out so why not? He's not got much else to do.

He opens his Whatsapp and-

It's a video. A video with Leon's mirror reflection as a thumbnail. The mirror in front of their shared bed. 

The reflection leaves Chris's mouth dry and his lungs empty. The thumbnail is of Leon's naked lower half on their bed, dick and both cunt and hole clearly visible because they are both stuffed by what look like plugs-

Chris closes the video immediately. He needs to see this. It is extremely inappropriate of Leon and himself to be sending nudes to each other while one of them is working, while the other is dealing with other people constantly. Chris is impressed by Leon's audacity.

Thank fuck Chris's schedule is empty at the moment. 

So he runs to his office, avoiding everyone who gets too close in case they look at his face too much and deduce he's thinking about stuff unsuited to a professional setting. Chris locks the door and sits at his desk. His hands fly to one of the cabinets where his earphones are and plugs them to the phone. He takes a deep breath before opening the video. 

Leon's hand holding the camera is shaking. From that angle Chris can distinguish Leon is wearing one of Chris's college hoodies. A spark of possessiveness changes the gears of his brain from mild arousal to lust. Leon's pink holes are stuffed by Leon's favorite dildos. He likes teasing Chris by fucking himself on them and not letting Chris have his piece until Leon's filled with white colored lube stored in the toys. 

Chris's heart pounds when he distinguishes a small pitiful whine from all the white noise. Leon's unoccupied hand is lazily pumping his dick. Leon's smearing his own juices and lube on his dick with a circular motion. Chris can smell it already, Leon's musk and sweat-

Chris's cock aches, he wants to claim Leon. He wants to bury himself inside Leon's ass until he's full with Chris's seed. Until he knows who he belongs to. 

Chris imagines arriving home and separating those pale legs. He would take Leon's toys away, make him ask Chris if he wants to get off with an actual flesh dick in his ass. Maybe he'll get dirty by rubbing his clothed erection over the entirety of Leon's naked sex. Grind against him while Leon's juices overflow and make him more sensitive. Then Chris will take his cock and-

"_Chris_..." A needy sigh can be heard. Chris can't breathe. Chris's pants are too tight. He wants to take them off and-

"_Chris..._" Another whine comes out of Leon, thighs shaking.

A couple seconds pass and Leon sits up, hair and oversized hoodie disheveled. He stands up, watching his reflection from the camera's point of view, and walks up to his reflection. 

A smirk appears on Leon's face. "Come get me," he says.

And the video ends. 

Oh, _that_ Chris will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments give me life!!


End file.
